New Beginnings
by MistressNarrissa
Summary: Alice decides she wants a baby...and Misery for Jasper is sure to follow. A series of one-shots depicting the life of the newest Cullen! All Cannon Pairings, Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Ok so my first story was a flop. I'm trying again with something different. please if you love me, review. I try to answer all revi

**New Beginnings, chapter 1**

**Chapter 1, Alice and her Crazy Ideas**

Alice lay curled in her husbands arms, his hands gently caressing her bare skin. She thought again of the vision she had this morning. She could still see the little smiling face of the infant. A baby girl, resting in _her _arms. She had never given much thought to having children, but Edward's daughter, Nessie, had begun to change that. It broke her heart that she was dead inside. that she could not bear her own.  
" Jasper?"  
He made a noise, acknowledging her.  
"I want a baby."  
He froze, his eyes wide in surprise. "You...you want a...a..._WHAT?"  
_She looked at him pointedly. "I want a baby, Jasper."  
He ran an agitated hand through his hair. " Alice, have you gone mad? You know we can't...we could never...how do you expect us to..." He seemed quite unable to finish a sentence.  
Alice of course, had all the answers. " I've seen her, Edward and Bella can cook, right? They can help feed her! We can use Nessie's old things. And I can buy her the cutest clothes! Jazz, I just want to watch something grow! Nothing grows in this house!"  
Jasper sighed. " You want a human? Alice, What are we going to do when it grows past the age everyone else in this house is stuck at?"  
"I thought of that. We'll raise it up, and when it turns 18, We change it. Together. It will grow up knowing what we are, and that it will be one of us some day."

Jasper groaned. " Darlin, I swear! You and your hare-brained ideas!" But Alice had put on her puppy-dog eyes, the ones that Jasper found it impossible to resist. " Where we going to get it? I don't rob cribs. I don't want to kill some kid's family. And adopting requires a background check. I'm quite sure if you Googled my name, the results would be very interesting..."  
Alice sighed impatiently. " I told you, I had a vision. You know, the stray population is on the rise over in Seattle? And somewhere in the city is an alley, with a trash can. A trash can with our name on it."  
Jasper growled playfully. " I'll use the excuse, but I sure as hell ain't eating no damn dog."  
Alice squealed with pleasure, and kissed him passionately as they slid back under the covers for round two


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **OMG you viewers are full of WIN! Thank you so much! I already have three Reviews, a few subscriptions, and some favorites. You guys make me feel so loved! My Goal is five more reviews! I just know you guys can make that happen! Now without further ado, I shall give you what you all came here for!

**Chapter 2, I will never understand that woman...**

Alice..." Jasper whined, tagging along behind his wife. They had examined what felt like every damn trash can in the city. " Do you even know where we are supposed to find this thing?"  
She thought for a moment, calling the vision back, examining the surroundings instead of her soon-to-be daughter's face. "It's beside a red brick building, And there is something spray painted on the side. I can't tell what it is, though. All I can see is that the paint is blue..."  
Jasper gave a frustrated growl, Which turned into a startled yelp as he stumbled over something in the alleyway. He slammed his head against the railing of a fire escape, then staggered backwards, tumbling into a pile of discarded beer bottles. He bounced back up, rubbing his head and glaring at Alice, who was now laughing uncontrollably. " Do you have any idea how many alleys there are in this damn city with that description?" He hissed at her. "And also, I am extremely thirsty."  
Alice gently lay a hand on her husband's shoulder. " I know. How about we split up? I take the left side of town, you take the right. We'll find her faster that way."  
He grumbled them nodded in agreement. " I'll try not to eat it when I find it."  
Alice whirled and stared at jasper in fury. "**JASPER WHITLOCK YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!**"  
Jasper cringed under his wife's sudden anger. " Relax, I'm...I'm only joking..."  
They turned and parted ways.

Jasper sighed as he checked what felt like the thousandth can that night. Suddenly He heard a muffled cry coming from another can, a few feet away. He walked up to it, slowly lifting the lid. There, staring at him with big, beautiful blue eyes was a baby. It was tiny, its little, balled fists reaching up at him.  
Jasper focused on sending feelings of calm at it as he gently raised it up out of the pile of soiled blankets it had been lying in. He rested it against his chest A wide grin spread across his face. That is, until he felt a warm wetness spread across his chest. His lip wrinkled in disgust as he held it away form him until It had finished relieving itself. He raced back to to the meeting place they had planned. Alice, of course, was already waiting. Her eyes were eager as she stared at the tiny bundle in his arms.  
"You won't think it's so cute when it pisses on you," He growled. Alice laughed softly as she lifted the little girl out of her husband's arms. She smiled down at it.  
" Jasper, what do you think we should name her? She has to have a name..."  
He thought for a moment. "How does Sarah sound?" he finally asked.  
Alice nodded. "Yes. Little Sarah. It's perfect. Just like her."  
They turned and headed back home to show the family, only stopping long enough to let Jasper feed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm a little dissapointed. not one review! you make me sad...have you guys forgotten about me? It's not that hard...just push that button. That one. Down there. yes, there. the one that says review. If you do, I'll give you a Daddysper of your own! thanks in advance...**

**Chapter 3: Homecoming**

Edward was the first to spot them as they walked up the small path that led into their beautiful home on the hill. He walked slowly toward them, a curious look on his face.  
"I heard an extra voice. What's going on?"  
Alice gave a broad grin. She was holding her new daughter close, to conceal it from the cold wind. slowly she unveiled Sarah's beautiful face. Edward breathed in sharply. He looked from Alice, to Jasper, and back to Alice. His face grew tender, and he stared down at the little bundle in wonder. " So tiny..." He murmured as he gently reached out to stroke the infant's cheek. Everyone knew he was sad that Nessie had grown up so fast, so Alice was content to let him relish the feel of her baby's skin.  
"Edward, What's up?" Bella was coming down the stairs to join her husband. He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her hair before whispering for her to get the rest of the family. She gave him a quizzical look. " Trust me," He breathed, and she turned and walked back into the house.  
After he watched her leave he turned back to his sister. "What are you calling it?"  
This time it was Jasper's turn to look proud. " Sarah Clarice Cullen."  
A smile spread across all three of their faces.  
There was a babble of voices as Bella ushered the entire Cullen clan into the front yard.  
Jasper cleared his throat, and they grew silent, all eyes on him. He spread out a thread of excitement, getting them worked up before he even spoke.  
" Alice has decided to make a new addition to our family. We recently found a baby human, and Alice wants to raise it." Suddenly all the Cullen women rushed forward, crowding around Alice and the new baby. Emmett stomped up to Jasper, laughing. " Dude," He chuckled, " Do you realize what you just did?"  
Jasper stared at him in confusion. " Umm, no?" He said slowly.  
Edward and Emmett exchanged amused glances.  
" Dude, you just totally burned up your man-card!"  
" My what?"  
Edward threw his arm around his brother's shoulder. " Don't expect to get laid anytime soon." He whispered.  
Jasper gasped in horror. "N-no _sex_?"  
His brothers shook their heads.  
"It's gonna be all about her for a long time." Edward answered calmly.  
Jasper groaned and stared at the ground.  
Just then Carlisle came forward, wrapping his adopted son in a half-hug. " how exactly do you plan on..." He started to ask. Japer shrugged and gestured toward his wife, who was now planning a shopping trip with Bella and Rosalie. " Crazy woman has all the answers. I swear... Ed, apparently you and Bella will be cooking for her. Also I'll need to get anything Rennessmee has outgrown." Edward nodded. "Of course."  
Esme, who was now holding Sarah, walked proudly up to Jasper, pausing to brush an errant lock from in front of his eyes and back into it's proper place. "She looks just like you... She has Alice's hair, But I've always pictured your human eyes to be that same color of blue." He thanked her, still sensing another question on her lips. Guessing what it was, he gave his reply.  
" We found her in a trash can. No one was around, which meant she wasn't wanted."  
His mother hissed in quiet anger. To her, every child was precious, and it was an unthinkable act to abandon one.  
At that moment Alice bounded up and wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck.  
" Can you believe it?" she asked in an excited whisper. " We are actually _PARENTS_!"  
Jasper grinned wolfishly and pulled her closer to him. " I know. Let's go celebrate..." He started to gently suck on her neck and throat, something he knew was always sure to get her turned on. So he was completely confused when she roughly pushed him away. " Jasper!" she snapped scoldingly. " Not in front of the baby!"  
He gave her a pleading look. " Bu-But I...Alice..." He complained in a small voice.  
Edward and Emmett snickered and gave him the I-told-you-so look. Alice babbled on about needing to buy some baby related item, retrieved Sarah from Esme's arms, and skipped away, leaveing Jasper standing there.  
He stared helplessly at Edward.  
"Help me!" he mouthed.  
Edward laughed quietly and patted his brother on the back.  
"Don't worry, bro, It gets better."  
" I sure hope so..." Jasper replied weakly, inspiring fresh laughs from every one.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Ok I am sooooo sorry about the wait everyone! My life has been CRAZY! I want you guys to Meet my new Beta, Dt2009 With Dark Blue Wings! Yup, I finally went , I wont keep you waiting any further..

Chapter 4, Firsts.

The First year was crazy for Jasper. Who knew Such a small creature could make so much noise? And produce such a revolting stench?

But even more than that was the emotional strain. There were so many Milestones!

Her First steps drove Jasper insane. Alice was fluttering about the room, And sarah sat and stared at her.

Then she pulled herself up, tottering, and Jasper's heart leaped into his throat..He hovered as His Little girl slowly lifted her foot,

staggered forward, Squealed, and stumbled backward. Alice watched and Giggled at the Panicked look on Jasper's face.

He slowly lifted her to her feet, Smiling when she clung to him. He nudged her forward, and she gurgled and drooled a little before stumbling forward again.

Alice smiled, calling to her. After a few more steps, she was Clinging to Alice's leg. He wanted to throw a party just for that...

Her first word was even more shocking. They were sitting at the Kitchen table, Jasper reading the paper, Alice designing a new dress She Simply

HAD to have...Sarah sat in her High chair. She was munching on little fruit candy things that Jasper had bought, and making her typical squeals

and squeaks and noises. Suddenly she paused and placed her hand on Jasper's arm.

"adddaadda...abbbadddaa..." She gurgled. Jasper's eyes grew wide, and he simply stared at her.

"C'mon, Sarah...you can do it..." He murmurred.

She fixed her bright blue eyes on him..and after a bit more gurgling, She managed to squeeze out the word "Dadda." Jasper grinned and

stared at alice before scooping his daughter up into a hug.

Her first Christmas was filled with even more awe and wonder. Sarah was entranced with the colored lights on the tree...with all the smiling faces..

With the pretty packages that daddy wouldn't let her open. She Tasted Eggnogg for the first time, only to decide she diddn't like it.

Unfortunately she decided this while Uncle Edward was holding her, and so it ended up all over his shirt. He grimaced,

peeling the offending shirt off after handing her back to her mother. Everyone laughed as he made a face before throwing it into the laundry.

When she was finally allowed to open her presents They were: A Homemade dress from Mommy, a teddy Bear from daddy, A necklace from Aunt Rosalie,

a dolly from Aunt Bella, Two new teething rings from Uncle Edward, And a Screaming Chicken toy from uncle Emmett. Jasper glared at his brother when she swung it around, giggling at the ear splitting shriek it emitted whenever she squeezed it. Last present to be opened was From Grandma and Grandpa,

and It was a lavishly decorated crib. Alice gasped when she saw how beautiful it was...She cried and hugged and celebrated.

Last came Her first Birthday and it was even crazier than Christmas. By the end of the year Alice and Jasper were frazzled and tired.

As they danced around the Eight foot tree, They couldnt be Happier.


End file.
